Big Fat Alien Wedding
Big Fat Alien Wedding is the forty-third episode of Ben 10. Plot Ben, Gwen, and Grandpa Max attend a family wedding for Max's nephew Joel and his bride to-be, Camille. Before the day of the wedding, Ben tries to go swimming in the lake, only to interrupt a mud alien's attempt to sabotage the wedding. Ben defeats the sludge alien as Cannonbolt , but finds the groom's parents pointing rifles at him soon after. He escapes with Gwen's help, and Max explains that the groom's side of the family are all Plumbers, while the bride's side are all mud-like aliens, called "Sludges", which the Plumbers were enemies with until Joel and Camille meet. This wedding represents a truce. During a dinner time with the families, they were confronted by Camille's ex-boyfriend. Ben tries fighting him with Diamondhead, but realises the Sludge is immuned to the diamond ammunition. As they fought, Diamondhead pushes Camille's ex-boyfriend into a hot tub, where he dissolved into the water. After the incident, Joel's parents tried to convince Joel and Camille to cancel the wedding. They refused, forbidding them to bring any Plumber gear and the wedding continued the next day. However, on the wedding day, chaos erupts when Camille's parents and ex-boyfriend revolt against the marriage. Max realises that they just set up the ex-boyfriend plot, so they could hide their own true colours. The opposition showed their true selves and attempt to eradicate Joel. As Heatblast, Ben defeats them with a little help from Max, who bought some Plumber weapons, and a very angry bride. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Joel Tennyson *Camille Mann *Gordon Tennyson *Betty Jean Tennyson *Lucy Mann Villains *Mr. and Mrs. Mann *Camille's ex-boyfriend *Sludges Aliens used *Cannonbolt *Diamondhead *Heatblast Allusions *Camille's cousin Lucy resembles the female form of ''Naruto'' (from the anime of the same name) when he uses a disguise techhnique, making it second such episode to feature a background character, that resembles a Naruto character (the first was "Merry Christmas"). Lucy also resembles Kitten (who is also voiced by Tara Strong) from Teen Titans in Date with Destiny. *The episode title is probably a reference to the romantic comedy film My Big Fat Greek Wedding. *The notion that a marriage can be a truce between two feuding factions have historical significance, as the Hundred Year War between the English and the French was ended when the King of England married the daughter of the King of France as part of the truce negotiations. The difference here is, of course, Joel and Camille are marrying for love, not political reasons.The mistrust between the in-laws (mainly due to marrying a different species) is oddly mirrored in ''Ben 10: Alien Force'', when Max's wife Verdona from Anodyne appeared to her grandchildren. Gwen's mother and Verdona treated each other with contempt due to the difference in species and their different ways. *This episode is a reference to Romeo And Juliet because of it being the union of 2 enemies in a wedding. Trivia *Ben goes into his red trunks for the second time this series. *Ben turns into Cannonbolt while in his bathing suit, Diamondhead while in his regular clothes, and Heatblast in his tuxedo. *Ben learns how to dance with the help of Gwen and dances with Lucy. *This is the third time Gwen has been seen barefoot. *It is clear that Ben is becoming more skilled with the Omnitrix in this episode as seen as how easily he fought with Heatblast. *In this episode the species of two aliens are mentionated: Arburian Pelarota, Cannonbolt species and Petrosapien, Diamondhead species. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Season Four Episodes Category:Ben 10 Episodes